A Wish Carelessly Granted
by Wildebunny the Eternal
Summary: Nick fails the police academy exams and makes a desperate wish.


**A/N: This story is written solely because of this image: imgur dot com** **/B2v1b3k**

 **Nick turns into a police office.**

 **A Wish Carelessly Granted**

* * *

A dozen books lay scattered across the floor as Nick continuously flipped through pages in preparation for tomorrow. He knew he had to pass as if his life depended on it. He felt like he knew everything, but he still felt like he might have missed something.

One book after another, he felt like he could recite all the books from memory at this point. His hustling activities previously made him aware of the laws and loopholes. It was necessary in case anyone ever tried to question him. Tomorrow was the big day and he planned to pass with flying colors.

* * *

He sat in front of a computer answering one question after another only him to fail at the end. The written part remained, but it didn't matter because he already failed. He didn't have the courage to tell anyone.

He acted like he was busy when he heard Friedkin making rounds across the room. He knew the procedures. He failed the final exam thus he had no need to stay. He packed up his belongings and left the academy he spent six months of his life in.

He drove to his apartment dejected and forlorn. He neglected to respond to any calls or texts from Judy. He couldn't face her knowing that he failed the easiest part of the academy. It was better if she didn't learn about this.

He didn't even care about the academy. He wanted to be a police officer by her side more than anything. He cried himself to sleep while wishing that was still possible.

* * *

Judy knew Nick's test was today. She texted and called him during her shift desperate to hear how he passed. Nick never replied. Her heart pounded from the lack of response. He must be pulling another prank on her. He knew just how to rile her up.

Her shift ended. The first thing she did was drive to the academy. "Where is Nick?" she asked.

"He left," Friedkin replied, "because the computer made a mistake. We never successfully contacted him about the error."

Judy tried calling as well as texting all without avail. Judy dashed to her car. She rushed to Nick's apartment to deliver the good news. "Nick?" she knocked. No one answered. She knocked again and again without success. She didn't want to break into his home thus she headed home herself. She tried to contact Nick again only for him not to even answer. She hoped he was just sleeping and that he was alright.

She couldn't get any sleep without knowing what happened to Nick. She literally called and texted every hour hoping he would pick up. She still had a job to do when morning came.

A sleep-deprived Judy showed up to the ZPD. "Morning, sir," she yawned.

"Judy, are you okay?" Wolfard said. Judy had her head on the table. She snored.

"Alright, who's the wise one that redecorated my office overnight?" Bogo fumed. "It's not even April."

"What's wrong, Chief?" she uttered before dropping her head back on the table.

"Look at my office," Bogo said. "I can't even enter. The doors won't open."

Her waning consciousness allowed her to see Bogo's office redecorated with red, red fur specifically.

"This is ridiculous. I can't enter my office." Chief Bogo tried opening the door with all his might without any success.

She lined up with other officers as they each took a turn at opening the door as sleep deprived as she was. She heard them fail one by one.

"Judy, it's your turn," Chief Bogo said.

She lumbered forward in her sleep deprived state. The door opened on its own letting her in before closing itself after she entered. She fell asleep on the floor covered with red fur.

She dreamed that she was with Nick only to wake up in an office with her co-workers looking at her with concern from the outside. The fox fur of the room reminded her of Nick. She tried to call Nick which startled her when the phone in the office rang. "Hello?" Her own voice came out of her cellphone. "What?" she asked confused.

It dawned on her that fox fur made up as much of the room as possible, every appliance and surface had a fox fur coating. The room's furniture shrunk tremendously and it wasn't large enough for someone like Chief Bogo.

She tried texting Nick only for the fax machine nearby to print out her text. "What?" she said aloud.

She tried to leave the office, but the doors wouldn't open. She could see her co-workers outside, but she couldn't hear anything they were saying. She tried calling anyone, but they all redirected to the phone in the office. She laughed. "Well, at least it happens with every number."

She tried leaving again without success. A chair with casters moved on its own bumping her back. She sat on the chair as it carried her in front of the computer. She felt compelled to turn the computer on.

A word document opened automatically with the message: Help! Judy, this is Nick. Can you please get everyone to stop trying to enter the office? It hurts.

She didn't understand, but she knew something supernatural was going on. She opened the office door. "Please don't try to enter this office. Nick somehow became the office."

"Well, that explains why fox fur is all over my office," Chief Bogo grunted. "I don't suppose you can retrieve the files within."

She tried to talk to Nick by typing in a word document. She went outside to give Bogo a response, "Nick is afraid of what would happen."

Everyone walked away, leaving her alone in the office.

She typed on the computer while waiting for Nick to patiently respond. She learned that Nick felt so bad after failing the academy exams that he wished to become a police officer by her side still. He found himself as a police office the next time he woke up. He didn't even know how that happened.

She typed. "Will you get back to normal?"

"I don't know."

"Oh, you dumb fox, what did you do? You passed the exams by the way. There was a technical error."

Nick enthusiastically made several messages appear on the screen. "But how do I get back to being a fox?" Judy opened a drawer to retrieve some papers. The screen flashed red over and over. "Put them back now! This hurts so much." A litany of curses appeared on the screen before Nick indicated he was happy as Judy put everything back as it was.

She typed, "I'm sorry, Nick. Please let me know if something else makes you uncomfortable."

"It hurts when you open the door to leave or when I did it for you. I let you in because I'm scared. It also hurts when they tried to forcefully open the door."

Judy spent the rest of the day in the office as much as possible save for leaving for lunch and a few trips to the washroom. She knew Nick felt uncomfortable whenever she left, thus she tried to avoid leaving as much as possible. The only thing she wasn't afraid of doing, was using the computer which Nick occasionally made a few text windows pop-up here and there.

She couldn't help Chief Bogo with anything the office contained as Nick felt uncomfortable if she tried to move anything. She couldn't even read a book.

Her shift ended and most of her co-workers went home as the night-shift replaced them. Chief Bogo was kind enough to explain to Chief Sai about the supernatural occurrence. They had to work without ever entering the office.

* * *

"Not going home?" Nick caused this message to flash in the middle of the screen.

"Won't you be lonely?"

"Of course not, I'm perfectly fine being an office. There's nothing lonely about that, nothing at all. It certainly happens to other mammals every day. There's also the night shift which I have never interacted with."

"It's okay, Nick, I'm going to stay with you."

Waves of sad emojis flooded the screen. It took five minutes before the screen became usable once again. "Thanks," a message appeared.

She spent hours on the computer until she felt hungry.

"Carrots, can you please stay with me? I'm scared. What if someone tries to come in?" Nick caused the message to appear on the screen.

"Anything for you," she replied.

She ignored her hunger for Nick's sake. She wasted more time on the computer as Nick didn't seem to mind that at all. After a few hours, she became sleepy, it didn't help that she didn't have a good night's rest the previous day either.

"You're going to sleep on the floor?" he asked. Nick didn't use a text document this time, sounds emanated from the computer speakers.

Judy got up from the floor. She opened a text document. "Do you have a better idea?" she typed.

"You could go home," Nick said, again with his own voice.

"Aren't you afraid?"

"Aren't you uncomfortable?"

She blushed as she typed, "I love the feeling of fox fur against mine."

Judy slept on the office floor surrounded by warm fox fur.

* * *

Nick watched Judy as she slept on the floor. He felt her fur against his. It was strange since his fur covered most of the office which was also a part of him. He didn't know what happened that led to his predicament. He felt grateful that Judy stuck by him for nearly every second of the day.

A great force pulled his consciousness away. He found himself floating in mid-air staring at a small nine-tailed fox. "Do you wish to remain a police office?" the fox asked.

"You're responsible for this?" His fur bristled.

"You made a wish to become a police office, did you not? A strange wish, but I'm not one to judge. The world sought to deny you, I granted your wish."

"I wanted to become a police officer." Nick placed extra emphasis on the word officer.

"I thought I misheard you, no fox ever wanted to become part of the police before. Let me check your memories." The nine-tailed fox placed a paw on Nick's forehead. "I see. Allow me to make it up to you. My sincere apologies." He bowed submissively before waving his tails. "I hope I don't get in trouble."

Nick found himself back in his body, but there were a few problems. He seemed to be in Judy's room, but both he and she were naked. Judy slept peacefully cuddling him. He couldn't move without waking her.

"How am I going to explain this?" he said to no one.

"Explain what?" Judy said sleepily.

His heart pounded as this was one problem he didn't want to deal with right now. She closed her eyes again thankfully. He closed his eyes as this awkward conversation can wait. She was either going to love him or kill him and he didn't know which.

* * *

 **A/N: I have no regrets.**


End file.
